


Library of Cybertron: Transformers Reader Requests

by GiggleGoon



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Reader-Insert, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2020-05-20 03:05:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19368682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiggleGoon/pseuds/GiggleGoon
Summary: Various Transformers one shots, reader inserts, imagines, scenarios, and headcanons. Please read the rules before requesting. Mostly G1, Transformers Animated, Transformers Prime, and More Than Meets the Eye (MTMTE/IDW)





	1. Rules

**Author's Note:**

> Read the rules before requesting!

**Rules**

Before you make a request, you'll need to read the rules. If you can't be bothered to do that then I cant' be bothered to reply to your request.

**How to send requests:**

On Quotev - I can't figure out how to send PMs on Quotev and my previous method wasn't working so just send requests in the comments for now. This may change later. 

On Fanfiction.net go to my profile page and click the "PM" button under my name. Please don't put requests in the comments. 

On Archive of our Own,  for some dumb reason Archive doesn't have a private message feature. So for my Archive requesters I guess you'll have to send your requests in the comments. 

I no longer use Wattpad. If you come across my profile there, ignore it. Please do not send me messages of any kind on Wattpad.   
 

 

**Universes I will write for:**

G1 - My favorite! There aren't enough requests for this universe and that makes me sad.

Transformers Animated - Blitzwing is the best!

Transformers Prime - Though I haven't watched every episode yet I can still write for it. I'll do the research for stuff I haven't watched yet.

More than Meets the Eye/IDW Comics - Like with TFP there's a lot that I haven't come across yet. IDW has a lot of characters and some I may not be familiar with. Please keep that in mind.

Japanese/Anime continuity - Transformers Headmasters or Transformers Victory. I haven't yet watched Masterforce, but I plan to soon. 

**Universes I WILL NOT write for:**

Bayverse/Live Action Movies - Overrated and not my cup of tea. If you like them, good for you, but I personally can't stand them. The Bumblebee movie was awesome though but still suffered from the "taint of the Bay" so I won't be writing for that either. 

Cyberverse, Robots in Disguise - Haven't watched any of these shows yet so I don't know anything about them. This may change if I decide to start watching them.

Beast Wars/ Beast Machines - I know I'm in the minority on this but I just really never got into Beast Wars. I was not into Transformers at the time it was first aired on TV and I just never warmed up to it afterwards. 

Rescue Bots - This is another show that I just don't care for. It seems a bit too aimed at younger kids  I am really not digging that cheap flash looking animation. Also the "dot-eyed" character designs for both the human and bots are just not my thing. Not dissing you if you like the show but just... no thanks. 

Anything Else - I just haven't seen it, don't like it, or don't know enough about it.

 

**What I will write about:**

Romance - Though please keep in mind that I'm very new to writing romance. I normally write cute or comedic stuff. Just go easy on me if I'm not very good at it. I'll do my very best though!

Yandere - Some people refuse to write this as it usually contains violence or dark themes. If you follow my Undertale stuff you should know that I don't shy away from horror type stuff. That being said, I love me some twisted love stories so don't hesitate to ask for Yandere stuff! Just know that if you request it, you'd better expect it to be twisted. So don't expect any fluffiness from yandere scenarios! It will be laced with super creepy vibes no matter what. Obsessive/possessive love is not healthy and I'm not about to depict it that way. 

Reader Inserts - If you followed my Bitty Bones stuff you may be under the impression that I don't like reader inserts. This is not true. I just did not want to write reader inserts for my Undertale series. (On a side note, I no longer write for Undertale.) Transformers is a different matter.

Scenarios

Head Canons

Human to Cybertronain Reader Romance - Any romance requests involving humans being turned (permanently) into Cybertronians is fine. 

**What I don't write don't:**

NSFW/Sexual Situations - Not comfortable writing this kind of stuff.

Yaoi/Yuri - I know a lot of people like this kind of stuff but it's just not really my thing. The only exception I make is for characters like MTMTE Rewind, Chromedome, Tailgate, and Cyclonus. That's it. I keep all request non-gender specific though so you can imagine whatever you want. 

Trans - If that "trans" is not immediately followed by "former" I'm not writing it. I consider this too sensitive of a subject for me to write. See below. 

Sensitive/Controversial Subjects - Rape, abuse, eating disorders, self-harm, depression, suicide, harassment, Pregnancy/abortion, or anything that is part of a political or social debate. Anything that's just a bit too "real" is a no go. 

Emergency/ Comfort asks - Basically any requests that go something like this: "I've been having major issues with my family lately. Can I please get a scenario of *insert favorite characters here* helping an s/o deal with their toxic relatives?" I don't want to sound harsh but, this isn't Tumblr and I'm not your therapist. If you're having problems in your life then there is nothing that I, as a faceless stranger on the internet, can do to help you. I feel for you, really, and I hope things work out, but I'm not going to do like everyone else does and pretend to be emotionally invested in the hardships of someone that I have never met, and most likely will never meet. Please, don't tell me about your personal problems! If that sounds unsympathetic, sorry, but that's just the way it is. Honestly, I think it's far better to seek help from someone that can actually help you in person as opposed to trying to seek fake sympathy from people you don't even know (or aren't even real, in the case of the requests). Basically what I'm saying is that comforting or validating strangers is not my obligation. Please do not ask that of me.

Period comfort requests - I will never, NEVER understand why this is a thing. Why do people  _need_  to see what fictional characters will do for them on their period? So many people seem oddly, grossly obsessed with this idea, too. Look I don't want to write about your bodily functions, okay? Ew. No. Never. Don't even ask. Also get help, you weirdo, you have a problem.

Human/Transformer romance - I don't see anything wrong with it if you like that kind of thing. It just doesn't make sense to me. I have no idea why a giant alien robot would find a tiny beast of flesh, bones, and hair to be attractive. I WILL write scenarios involving human readers and Cybertronians as long as there is no romance involved. Furthermore, I feel like there is an overflow of Cybertronian X Human Reader stories compared to Cybertronian X Cybertronian Reader stories. I would rather write for the one that isn't done to death.

Character X Character romance - I don't want to write about your OTP, thank you very much.

Your OCs/Fan Characters - Reader inserts are one thing, but original fan characters are a bit iffy. I have nothing against OCs (I have some of my own for various fandoms so it would be wrong for me to judge) but I don't trust that I can write your OC the way that you would want me to. And let's be honest, some people aren't that great at coming up with original characters. I don't want to make someone feel like I'm dumping on them because I don't want to write for their character due to how poorly written they are. So in other words, no, I won't be writing a story featuring your Neko-Sailor Scout-triple changer-half demon-dragon-wolf hybrid who inexplicably has long luxurious hair even though she's a God damned robot. 

Crossovers - This is to avoid situations where I'm not familiar with or don't want to write about the other fandom. For example: A request for the Autobots meeting Harry Potter. I'm not into Harry Potter. Never read it. Never watched it. So I can't write reactions to something I know nothing about. Transformers in the Twilight universe? I would rather eat my keyboard than write that shit. Some things just don't go together! So please, Transformers universes only.

Holoforms - Holoforms are merely a means of disguise for Cybertronians. They are not meant to be used as a means for humans to have romantic relationships with Cybertronians. For more information on the proper use of Holoforms please consult your manual : "Organic Avatars and You". Joking aside, holoform romance has got to be the silliest concept I've ever heard. To me it's the equivalence of having your lover toss a hand puppet at you and saying, "That's gonna be me for this evening and you're going to take it on a date, okay? Have fun." 

Universes where the Transformers are anything but Cybertronians - Human-former, mer-former, fae-former, wolf-former, cat-former, or any other version of Transformers where they aren't awesome giant alien robots. That being said, there are some AUs that I actually like (Merformers and Bugformers for instance.) I may write stuff for them eventually maybe, but not for this specific collection of stories. 

Out of character depictions - I try to keep characters in character whenever I write them. Sure there may be certain situations that may cause them to react differently than they usually do but for the most part I want them to be in character. What this means is if a character (like say, Fulcrum) is known for being disgusted by humans, I'm not going to write a story where he is best buddies with a human all of a sudden.

That should do it for now. If you have any questions, feel free to ask. If anything in these rules have offended you, please keep this in mind: You don't have to read my stories. Likewise, I don't have to write what you think I should.


	2. Scenario: G1 Stunticons X Human Hostage (Platonic)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wildrider takes you hostage. No romance.

*This first request came from my sister. She is fairly new to the Transformers fandom and took a liking to these guys. Thanks Sis! I love these guys, too! They're my favorite combiner team and I loved writing this! It turned out a bit longer than I had intended.*

It had been a long day. All you wanted to do was go home, take a quick shower, eat, and then sleep until 2 pm the next afternoon. Fate, however, had decided to give you the middle finger in the form of giant alien robots. You were almost at the car when you heard the screaming and explosions. It was pretty obvious that yet another fight between the Autobots and Decepticons had broken out. You had to get out of there before you got caught in the crossfire! Before you could even reach out to grab the car door handle you were suddenly snatched up in a giant metal hand.

"Back off, Autobot! Or I squish the squishy!" Your captor shouted while holding you up to face your would-be rescuer (whom you recognized as Optimus Prime himself).

The Autobot leader lowers his weapon and backs away, not willing to put an innocent human life on the line. He tries to convince your captor to let you go. The fight has nothing to do with you, after all. Your captor is having none of that. The next thing you know, you're being stuffed into the interior of a gray/black Ferrari 308 GTB with red tinted windows. There's good news, bad news, and more bad news. The good news: You're getting to ride in a Ferrari. The bad news: That Ferrari is the alt-mode of a Decepticon who has decided to take you hostage. The more bad news: That Decepticon is Wildrider of the Stunticons.

Wildrider cackled like the lunatic he is and tore out of the parking lot, onto the streets, and into the oncoming traffic lane. The other drivers swerve and slam into each other as they try to get out of the way. You scrambled to put on the seat belt making the psycho laugh again.

"What's wrong, flesh bag? Can't handle life in the fast lane!?" he sneers.

You suck in a breath and lean as far back into the red passenger seat as you can. There's not much you can do as he takes off down the road at speeds no normal car could possibly handle. You don't scream or cry or do anything you think would provoke the crazy Decepticon further. Your lack of reaction only spurs him into trying something different.

Wildrider veers off the road suddenly and goes airborne as he jumps a ditch. You're tossed around wildly but don't complain. Whiplash is the least of your problems right now. Wildrider tears through a wooden fence startling a herd of grazing cattle into stampeding. He drives straight into the herd.

"Yeeeeeehaaaaaw! Get along little doggies!!!" he hollers honking his horn at the panicky bovines.

Fortunately, all of the animals manage to get out of his way in time to avoid becoming mangled hood ornaments. Wildrider smashes through the other side of the fence and back onto the road. Throughout it all you don't move or make a sound. You've heard the term "scared stiff"? That was you. Wildrider was not happy with this though. He tries out various other crazy stunts to get you to scream, shout, or panic. Nothing works. It isn't until he decides to play chicken with a train that you finally react... and pass out in a dead faint.

When you come to, you're in a cage on the Nemesis with Wildrider grinning down at you.

"Ready for another joyride, meat sack?" he says with a mockingly friendly smile.

"No!" You say, almost breathless with the memory. "It was fun, really but... let's not do that again."

Your response makes him laugh. You're funny little human. He decides to keep you around for a little while longer. After a while, you become acquainted with the other members of the Stunticons.

What they think of you:

**Wildrider** \- It didn't take him long to realize that you weren't like the other humans he'd kidnapped. For one thing, you were still alive. Most of the humans he kidnaps and takes on joyrides don't last long. They either die from sheer fright or end up splattered all over his interior. There's a reason for his interior being red and it has less to do with aesthetics and more to do with it making it harder to see the bloodstains left from previous passengers. Another thing is that you don't react the way other humans do. You didn't scream or cry. You didn't yell at or threaten him. You didn't kick and punch in a panic. You just sat there, squeezing your eyes closed and holding your breath every time he did something crazy. That's really weird, but he kinda likes that. Maybe you're made of tougher stuff than most Earthlings. But the longer you stay on the Nemesis, the more opportunities he has to find out what scares you. He finds out you don't like bugs and now he's always threatening to hand you over to the Insecticons. Since then he's constantly messing with you in one way or another. You've become a source of endless entertainment for him. On days when it's just too quiet at the base, he'll strike up conversations with you. It doesn't matter what you two talk about, just as long as you help to keep the unnerving silence at bay.

**Breakdown** \- He's extremely wary of you at first. Wildrider insists that you're just some Earthling he snagged as a hostage to get away from Optimus Prime, but what if that's exactly what the Autobots want them to think! What if you're actually a spy in the guise of a normal human! This could all be part of some plot by the Autobots to discover their weaknesses! You could be covered with all kinds of cameras and listening devices! After numerous scans reveal that none of that is true, he relaxes a little. Just a little. He still flinches whenever you look his way. You're still very calm and that just isn't normal for a human in your situation. More than once, he's thought about just smashing you just to be safe but he can't bring himself to do it. Mostly because Wildrider would be furious at him for squishing his hostage. Several times you try to make him understand that there really isn't much that you as a tiny, weak little Earthling could do to hurt a big killer robot like himself. That sounds logical enough that he starts to open up, but only slightly. He begins telling you about all the conspiracy theories he normally would keep to himself. Everybody else insists that he's just imagining things but you just nod and smile sadly at him. Eventually he begins to tolerate you. Just as long as you stay in the cage and please, PLEASE stop staring at him!

**Drag Strip** \- He not impressed with you at all and completely ignores you at first. You sit in your cage and listen day in and day out as he regales his fellow Decepticons with stories of his amazing feats and victories in battle. You notice that none of them seem interested in listening to him and that kinda makes you feel bad for him. Right away, you see past his bravado. All that bragging and competitive behavior is just a front for his extremely low self esteem. So each time he comes to an exciting part in one of his exploits, you blurt out a "Wow! Awesome!" At this, Drag Strip smiles wryly at the others and says,

"See, even an Earthling knows that I'm the best!"

Eventually, Drag Strip starts telling you his stories instead of the other Decepticons (something that they are very thankful for).

"Hey Fleshy! Guess what happened today!" He'll say. He gets a little thrill of real joy each time you look up at him and smile during his tales. Sometimes he exaggerates just to see your face light up in awe. You've become his personal cheering squad it seems. Every time he does something amazing he'll look back at you to see your reaction. You never disappoint. You're not so bad for an inferior lifeform.

**Dead End** \- Unlike the others, he sees no reason to get to know you at all. What's the point? When Megatron finds out about you he will certainly order your destruction. You're just a human anyway. If you don't die now you'll die very soon after. Humans barely live to be a century old. If he cared it would be sad. You humans come into the world with practically one foot in the grave already. Instead of durable metal, you're all made of weak tissue and brittle bones. You are destroyed so easily. Humans are so pathetically vulnerable that it's almost as if the Universe has doomed you all to be constantly on verge of destruction. The thought makes him feel a little bit sorry for you... to the point that he actually offers to put you out of your misery. He'll make it as painless as possible. He promises. When you tell him that you would rather hang around a little longer he gets confused. Why live your life knowing how insignificant and pathetic you are? He's seen humans that live long enough to grow old. It isn't pretty. They get weaker. They get sick. Sometimes their mind goes. Why would you want to get to that point? Better to let him end it now. You explain to him that you're well aware that you aren't going to live forever and sometimes the end isn't graceful, but you refuse to spend your life dreading your death. If the end is inevitable the why worry about it? Just let it happen when it happens. In the meantime you'd rather enjoy what little time you have than waste the time bemoaning the end. Dead End gives you a strange look. At least you think he does. It's hard to tell with the visor and face plate. He doesn't say anything else, but he doesn't offer to put you out of your misery again, much to your relief. Nothing much seems to change about him. He's still a morbid sad sack, but your words never really leave him. Each time he thinks about how pointless everything is he can't help but think back to what you said. You have a strange way of looking at things, Human.

**Motormaster** \- He is furious! How dare Wildrider bring this vermin into the Decepticon base! What's worse is that his fellow Stunticons are wasting their time babysitting a human instead of crushing Autobot scum! Wildrider should have taken Prime down instead of hiding behind an Earthling. Motormaster gave him a merciless beating for his cowardice. Then the Stunticon leader went to find you and do what should have been done at the beginning... pulverizing you! But when he finds your cage, it's empty. Drag Strip has already taken you back to human civilization. He claims that he wasn't trying rescue you. He just wanted to give you a thrill by taking you for a ride with the best Decepticon there is. Now you get to brag to all your human friends that you hung out with Drag Strip! They'll be so jealous! When he gets back to the base, Motormaster has a beating waiting for him. He and Wildrider are in the infirmary for a while but they feel that it was worth it. Motormaster is disgusted at the very thought of them catering to Earthling trash. It's almost as bad as fraternizing with an Autobot. Almost.

Overall, most of them view you as the closest thing a Decepticon could possibly have as a friend. The others see you as at the very least an interesting diversion. Motormaster is the only one that can't stand you, but he's an asshole so who cares what he thinks...

*Well, this was my first time writing something like this so I hope it turned out okay. It may not have been exactly how you imagined it, Sis, but I hope you like it!*


	3. Yandere G1 Starscream X Autobot Reader (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a battle with the Decepticons, you stumble across an injured Starscream. Against your better judgement, you decide to help the fallen Seeker. Your act of kindness may be the biggest mistake of your life.

*This one is for predaqueenisarcee256 on Quotev. I was given a choice between G1 Starscream or IDW Starscream. They're pretty much the same personality-wise, but I chose G1 simply because I have a lot of catching up to do with the comics and know G1 a bit better. This is another one that turned out longer than I had intended. So much so that I've decided to break it up in to parts. (I hope that's okay!) So here's part one. Screamer's a bit more tsundere than yandere in this part, but believe me, the yandere stuff is on it's way.*

 

Starscream writhed in agony, clutching the wound in his side. It was a lot deeper than it looked and there were sparks as well as energon spurting from it. One of his wings was a battered mess. He wouldn't be flying away today. His left optic was struggling to stay online and occasionally his vision would partially fill with static, then go dark, only to blip back on a moment later. The wound in his side was the worst though. He would need repairs immediately or else he would bleed out. He cast his gaze upwards just in time to see Megatron and the other Decepticons flying away from the battle. 

 

"So we lost... again." he thought with disdain. 

 

"And I was left behind... again..." 

 

The last thought had him scowling bitterly. It wasn't the first time he'd been left behind. That was the way it was with the Decepticons. You did what you had to in order to survive or you went offline. Either way, you were on your own. If you didn't make it then you were too weak to be a Decepticon. And sympathy was an Autobot thing. There was no room for soft-sparked ideals like mercy and compassion under Megatron's rule. It didn't matter anyway. Starscream didn't need anyone. He'd learned ages ago that he could only rely on himself. 

 

He staggered to his feet and prepared to drag himself back to the Decepticon base. No doubt he would take the blame for this failure, too. He knew who was really to blame. Megatron, that outdated old pile of spare parts! He'd dragged this war on for six millennia, but once the old fool was out of the way and Starscream was the leader, things would be different. He knew they all mocked him behind his back. They all thought he was an idiot or a lunatic for trying to take down Megatron. Let them mock him. He would show them. Once he became the Decepticon leader he would slaughter the Autobots, destroy this worthless planet called Earth, and lead them all back to Cybertron in victory. How they would change their tune then. He would make them all crawl and beg for his forgiveness. He smiled wickedly as he thought of all the others who'd disrespected him over the years. He'd committed the face of every transgressor to memory: every Decepticon, every Autobot, every lowly human. Every fool who'd ever crossed him would do penance for it! And he would forgive none of them until they were practically dying of their guilt and shame... or simply dying. The sound of footsteps startled him out of his thoughts of vengence. He whirled around; null ray aimed and ready. And there you were. 

 

Optimus had sent you and Brawn to look for any humans that may have needed help after Megatron's latest attack. Somewhere along the way you got separated from your minibot partner. You knew better than to wander off alone but you were certain that you heard something on the other side of the cliff. What if someone was over there and needed help? You had only meant to take a quick peek and then return but the moment you rounded the corner you found yourself staring down the barrel of a null ray. You raised your hands in surrender. You knew this Decepticon. You'd never met him up close but you'd been in enough battles by now to recognize the Decepticon second in command. Starscream. Some of the others joked about him being a wimp and a coward and made fun of his screechy voice, but you knew to be wary. Optimus had always warned you to never under-estimate the enemy. You knew that a coward could prove to be dangerous when backed into a corner. And Starscream looked pretty cornered right now. Actually he looked pretty banged up too. It was clear to you what happened. He'd been injured during the battle and when the Decepticons finally lost like they always do, they'd left the Air Commander behind. That was something you always hated about Decepticons. They wouldn't hesitate to abandon an injured ally. Starscream always seemed to get the worst of it. You pitied the Seeker elite. You knew that you probably shouldn't, but you couldn't help it. 

 

Starscream examined the Autobot that had been trying to sneak up on him. Upon closer inspection his jaw dropped open for a moment (only a moment) in surprise. It had nothing to do with how stunning you were. Not at all. It's just that he didn't recognize you. 

 

"Hmph." He snorted in contempt. "I thought I knew every filthy Autobot on this planet. Who are you?" 

 

You gave him your designation, ignoring his haughty tone and the way he looked at you like you were something repulsive. You'd noticed the look he gave you when he first looked at you had been something completely different. You didn't know how to describe it. Surprise? Maybe it was because he didn't recognize you. He was probably expecting Ironhide or the Lambo Twins or any other enemy he knew. Not a stranger. 

 

"Did you think you could sneak up on me? Offline me while I was injured?" He said in a mocking tone. "I thought you Autobots were above such things." 

 

"We are." You said defensively. "For the record, I was looking for injured humans. I heard something over here and came to investigate. I wasn't expecting to find a Decepticon." 

 

At that, Starscream chuckled. 

 

"Oh, you poor thing." he said with a smirk. "And now you're my prisoner." 

 

He nudged the null ray against your cheek causing your head to turn slightly. He expected you to be afraid or angry but instead you only scoffed. 

 

"Are you serious right now?" You deadpanned. 

 

"What!?" he thundered, not liking your tone.

 

"You really aren't in any condition to take anyone prisoner." You clarified. 

 

Starscream worked his jaw as he tried to come up with a retort. Realizing you were right, he only growled and pressed the barrel of the null ray into your cheek harder. 

 

"Fool! Do you think this is a toy I have pressed to your empty head!?" he screeched at you. "My injuries do not prevent me from destroying you, you worthless glitch!" 

 

"Do you want help, or not?" You asked, giving him a sideways glance. 

 

The look of befuddlement he gave you was so genuine it was almost adorable. You stifled a laugh. 

 

"I'm serious." You said.

 

He stared at you with his one good optic. After a moment he spoke,

 

"What are you up to, Autobot?" he asked, his voice filled with suspicion.

   
"Nothing." you stated honestly. "Look, I understand if you don't get it. It's an Autobot thing, I guess. I like helping people. It's the reason I became an Autobot. I don't like seeing others in pain. Friend or foe. Your kind see it as a weakness. It can be, I suppose, but in the end I know I did the right thing." 

 

Starscream backed away from you, pulling the null ray away from your face but still keeping it trained on you just in case. He was looking at you as if you'd just said something creepy. Something was very wrong here. Where was the mockery? The threats? The insults? He was no fool, no matter what others thought of him. He knew the Autobots were all a bunch of hypocrites hiding behind their morals and ridiculous code. Maybe some of the other Autobots would have helped him, but only after he begged them. And even then they would do so under protest. 

 

"What do you want in return, then?" he asked. 

 

"Uh... I guess... don't shoot me?" You answered awkwardly.

 

Ah, now he got it. You were naive. Horribly, dangerously naive. You must be some new recruit sent from Cybertron. You had no idea how things worked in a real battle. He couldn't hide the smirk that formed on his face. 

 

"Heh. Alright. Repair me then, if only to satisfy your foolish bleeding spark." he derided you. 

 

Oh he was absolutely going to shoot you. And you knew that, too. 

 

He settled down on ground in front of you, keeping the null ray aimed and ready just in case you made any moves he didn't like. He was going to kill you and laugh as you fell on your stupid, trusting face. Well, that's what he planned to do at first. But the moment your hands brushed delicately against his frame, his ability to scheme or fume came to a halt. All he could think about now was how no one had ever been this gentle with him. No one. He sat there in a daze and tried to will his cooling fans not to turn on. 

 

The moment was broken when you accidentally nudged a frayed wire and Starscream hissed in pain. He swatted at you out of reflex. You dodged the blow and shielded your face in case he wanted another shot at you. 

 

"Watch what you're doing, you dolt!" He shouted, clutching at his wound. 

 

"I'm sorry." You said calmly. "I'm not Ratchet, okay? I'm not even a medic." 

 

"Then how do you plan on repairing me, then? Kissing it better?" Starscream sneered. The words left his mouth before he had time to think about them. He was mocking you, of course, but his own choice of words had him feeling embarrassed for some reason. That time his cooling fans really did turn on. If you noticed, you said nothing. He was glad of that.

 

"No." You said, frustration clear in your voice. "Look, I can repair your wing so you'll be able to fly back to your base and I can patch you up enough so that you don't bleed out on the way there. But you'll have to get more intricate medical attention when you get back. I'm sorry. I didn't see the wire. I didn't mean to hurt you." 

 

You said the last bit with such sincerity that Starscream felt a tug at his spark. 

 

"J-just get on with it!" He stammered, ashamed of how his voice squeaked slightly. 

 

What was happening? Why was he acting like a sparkling with a first time crush? You were doing this to him. It must be some kind of outlier ability. I had to be! Something about the way you spoke or the way you touched him had a calming effect. Maybe you weren't as naive as you let on. Maybe you were trying to lull him into a false sense of security so that you could capture him. Well if you thought you were going to lead him like a love-struck fool to present him to your superiors.... love-struck? Why had that word come to mind? His processor turned to mush again when you patted his shoulder. 

 

"All done." You announced and stood up. 

 

You tensed up, preparing for the moment when he sprung from the ground and blasted you to oblivion. That moment never came. He just sat on the ground looking up at you with a confused, almost childish look of wonder. It was almost endearing. Almost. Some time passed and he was still sitting there staring at you. You were starting to get uncomfortable. Suddenly, he rose and glowered at you. As you expected he fired his null ray... but not at you. He blasted a cluster of rocks to your right causing you to cry out in surprise. 

 

"That's a warning, Autobot." He said in a strange, trembling voice. 

 

"Today, I will spare your miserable life. But the next time we meet I will show you no mercy." 

 

There was barely contained rage in his optics as he looked at you now. Rage and something else that you couldn't place, but it chilled you far worse than the rage. 

 

You watched in silent shock as he transformed. He fired his jets sending rocks and debris into your face before shooting off into the clouds. You stared after him, not liking the feeling creeping up your spinal strut. Did you do the right thing in helping him? You glanced down at the grim red face of your Autobot emblem. Yes. Yes you did. You were sure of it. Starscream may not be grateful for your aid, but you knew that it always paid to do the right thing. 

 

You had no idea how wrong you were. It was a hard, bitter lesson that you were going to learn far, far too late. 

 

*So that's part one. I hope you liked it so far. I'm gonna be working on part two in a bit, so I should have that up soon. I have no idea how many parts this is going to have, but I'll try not to make it too long.*


	4. Yandere G1 Starscream X Autobot Reader (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brawn is acting out of character and Starscream is dealing with the aftermath of meeting you.

Brawn had been giving you dirty looks since the beginning of your energon break. He was sitting across from you with his arms crossed and one foot furiously tapping against the floor. You were doing your level best to ignore him. Ever since you gave your report to Optimus concerning the incident with Starscream, Brawn had been in a foul mood. You knew why. Optimus had already given you an hour long lecture about how you should always stick with your partner and never, EVER wander off during missions. You got the same lecture from Ironhide. And Ratchet. You just knew that Brawn was chomping at the bits to give you the same lecture, too, just with much rougher language.  It was annoying. You weren't a kid. You made a mistake. You made a mistake that could have been fatal. You knew you were wrong and you wouldn't do that again. They didn't need to keep harping on you about it! 

 

You took a sip from your energon and made optic contact with Brawn. His scowl deepened. You scowled back. The incident had really rubbed Brawn the wrong way. He'd avoided you for a while after he found out. Whenever you spoke to him he would either grumble or give you a curt, one-word response. Normally, when something was bothering Brawn, he dealt with the issue right away, usually with a fist.  This pouty, sullen behavior did not suit him at all. 

 

"Okay. What crawled up your exhaust?" You asked, finally. 

 

Brawn gave you a startled look as if he hadn't been expecting you to speak. Then his expression scrunched back into a glare. 

 

"Oh nothing. Just my partner seems to have a death wish. That's all." he grumbled. 

 

"Brawn..." You paused to reign in the annoyance in your voice. "Brawn, I've been lectured three times now. I don't need another."

 

"Hey, you asked me what was wrong!" He defended. Then he added, "I'm not gonna lecture you. I just...." 

 

You waited. Brawn struggled to put his words together. Finally he mumbled something that you didn't quite make out. 

 

"I didn't catch that." You said. 

 

Brawn looked annoyed, then ashamed, then annoyed again. You had no idea what was going on with him. 

 

"Brawn?" 

 

"I said, I was worried." He looked positively embarrassed to say that out loud and even glanced around the mess hall in hopes that no one over heard. 

 

You had to strain to keep from laughing at him. Tough guy Brawn had a soft spot after all. 

 

"Well, you didn't need to be." You said. "Nothing happened..."

 

"Something could have!" he cried. 

 

Here we go, You thought. 

 

"I thought you weren't going to lecture me." You said, giving him a pointed look. 

 

"I'm not!" he corrected. "It's just that.... Look, I've seen you fight. You're no pushover. I know you can hold your own. That's not the problem. Starscream's a coward but he's tricky. Who knows how he could have turned that situation in his favor?" 

 

"Brawn, this is sounding dangerously close to a lecture." You said with a wry smile. 

 

Brawn looked like he was going to put his fist through the table for a second before he sighed in frustration. 

 

"Fine. Okay. Just don't expect that Decepti-creep to show you any gratitude!" he warned. 

 

You rolled your optics. Why did everyone treat you like you were some green-horn, new recruit with no knowledge of how war works? Sure, you may be a new recruit here on Earth but you've been an Autobot soldier for a long time now. What exactly did they all think you did back on Cybertron? Desk work? You decided not so say anything. 

 

"Let's not talk about it anymore." You said. "There's no point in fretting over the past. Everything's fine now." 

 

Brawn looked like he wanted to argue but he just nodded instead. 

 

"Yeah. We got patrol duty later. I'll see ya then." he said, giving your shoulder a playful, yet slightly too rough, shove. 

 

"Ow. Okay, dude. See ya." You said with a grunt. 

 

There was an uncomfortable atmosphere on the Decepticon base. The base wasn't exactly a cozy place anyway, but for the past few weeks things had seemed more than a little tense. Even Megatron himself felt it. His SIC had holed himself up in his quarters, no doubt brooding over some ridiculous thing or another. But this felt different. Starscream did not brood over things this long. More than that, he was never quiet, especially not this long. He was up to something. Megatron could always sense it when his less-than-loyal lackey was plotting something. Megatron didn't like not knowing what Starscream was planning, but he wouldn't let it worry him. The fool would reveal his plans sooner or later and he would deal with the treachery the way he always did. 

 

Starscream had indeed been planning something, but found he could not concentrate. He hadn't been able to do anything lately. All he could do was sit at his desk and think. He'd been there for days, not recharging, not even leaving his room to refuel. All he could do was think about you and fume. No matter what he did he couldn't get your gentle touch and soft-spoken words out of his head. You had done something to him and now he could only think of you. He hated it. It made him feel weak and even used somehow. How dare you do this to him! How dare you fill his processor with your voice, your touch, and your face! How dare you make it so he could think of nothing else!   
Starscream pushed away from his desk and began pacing the room. This was madness! How was he, the great Air Commander for the Decepticons, so deeply effected by the kindness of a lowly Autobot grunt!? He had to figure out how you were doing this and put a stop to it. If he did nothing... if he just let these feelings overtake him, he was certain that he would go mad. There was simply no logical reason for him to be this greatly effected by you after only encountering you once. Starscream stopped pacing and put a hand to his forehead. Now he was starting to think like Shockwave. Ugh. 

 

It was at that moment that his trinemate Skywarp decided to teleport directly in front of him. Starscream let out a cry of surprise and then one of rage. 

 

"Skywarp! How many times have I told you not to do that!?" he screeched. 

 

"I dunno. I wasn't keeping count." The purple seeker snickered in response. "Megatron says we're going on another energy raid. That means you've gotta quit moping and help out." 

Skywarp added that last part in that mocking "tattle-tale child" voice that Starscream hated. The trine leader glared at Skywarp a moment before a barely visible smile formed on his lips. 

 

"Tell Megatron I'll be there in a moment." he said. 

 

Skywarp gave him a weird look. It was highly unusual for Starscream to comply with Megatron's orders so readily. 

 

"You feeling okay, Screamer?" Skywarp asked. 

 

"My name is Starscream, fool! Not Screamer! Now do as you're told!" Starscream shrieked. 

 

"Yeah, you're okay." Skywarp muttered and warped away, leaving the Air Commander to his thoughts.

   
An energy raid! This was perfect! No doubt the Autobots would come to stop them like the pathetic do-gooders they were. You would almost certainly be with them. Starscream was almost giddy thinking about it. But no, no he couldn't let these horrid feelings control him any longer. He had to remain calm and handle the situation rationally. In spite of the threat he'd given you the last time he'd spoken to you, he never planned on meeting you again. But now he was determined to seek you out so that he could carry out his threat. He knew that there was only one way to end these uncontrollable thoughts. You would have to die. 


	5. Yandere G1 Starscream X Autobot Reader (part 3)

(Author's note to predaqueenisarcee256. I'm extremely sorry that this took so long to post. This whole thing is turning out way longer than I expected and I was struggling to figure out what to write. Ended up re-writing this several times, but I want it to be interesting. I want to thank you again for your request and let you know that the next parts are NOT going to take so long getting out.)

It had been a rough day. First thing that morning you had to sit through a lengthy lecture by Prowl of all people. Once that was over, you found yourself having to do the work of two due to Sunstreaker being in the brig again. So you not only did you have your own duties to do, but you had to pick up the Lambo's slack as well. What's worse is that you knew that Sunstreaker wouldn't even be grateful for it.

Then just as you were about to go to break Wheeljack practically chased you down and insisted that you help him with one of his projects. One look at the desperate glow to his optics and you knew that the only reason he was asking you now was because he'd already asked everyone else and you were the only one that hadn't been suddenly "very busy" or flat out said no. You sighed but agreed to help. You regretted your decision the moment you climbed into Wheeljack's strange machine. You weren't sure what exactly it was supposed to do and every time you asked he just kept insisting that it wouldn't explode. You knew this was just code for "Oh, it most certainly will explode and you will sustain massive damage or probably die." 

To Wheeljack's credit, the device did not explode. Just the opposite in fact. The moment you pressed the button, as Wheeljack instructed you to, the entire contraption began the slow process of imploding. You just barely made it out of the thing before it folded in on itself to the point that it simply shrunk out of existence. 

"Gee, I wonder what went wrong?" Was Wheeljack's only response. 

It took a great deal of willpower on your part to keep from grabbing a hammer and putting a dent in his face plate. 

When you finally were allowed to retire to your room you were so tired and stressed as to be completely miserable. All you wanted to do was recharge and you didn't care if you NEVER woke up! Unfortunately for you, the moment you settled onto your berth, alarms started blaring all over the base. 

You stared, blank-faced at the ceiling. Of course the stupid Decepticons decide to attack now! Of fraggin' course! You yanked yourself to your feet and stormed out of your room to meet up with the others. 

By the time you got to the scene of the attack, you were more than ready to bust up some Decepticon heads. Brawn was grinning at you, delighted at your violent mood. 

"You're awfully Gung-Ho today." he quipped. 

"I've had an awful slaggin' day, Brawn." You griped. "All I want to do is take out my frustrations on some deserving 'Con low life and go home to recharge." 

Brawn laughed heartily.

"Remember, kid. Autobots don't condone murder." he joked. 

"I'm not gonna murder anyone, Brawn!" You snapped suddenly.

"Whoa! Easy there, kid!" Brawn said, raising his hands in surrender. "You really are wound tight." 

"I- sorry, Brawn. I didn't mean to snap." You apologized. "I just want to be done with this day." 

"You gonna be in fightin' shape?" he asked, placing a hand on your shoulder. 

You shot him a somewhat insulted look. 

"The only way I won't be in fightin' shape is when I'm dead!" you shouted.

Brawn responded with a rowdy war cry. "That's what I'm talkin' about!" he laughed and clapped you on the back so hard you almost fell over. Stupid mini-bot and his stupid unnatural strength!

The good-natured mood was abruptly shattered by a missile slamming into the cliff above your heads. The resulting explosion caused a rock slide. The two of you were force to transform and escape being buried alive. Good news, you both escaped. Bad news, now you were separated from your partner. All around you could hear the chaotic sounds of laser fire, explosions, and shouting. The battle was in full swing. Somewhere over it all, you could make out the sound of a jet approaching your position. 

"KID!" Brawn's gruff voice bellowed from your communicator, startling you. 

"Still alive." You responded. You could just barely hear his sigh of relief. 

"Okay. Okay, find some cover and stay there until me or another Autobot gets to you. Do not engage with any 'Cons! You hear me, kid? You see a purple symbol you get the hell outta there! Do you understand!?"

"Yeah, Brawn. Don't worry." You muttered. You gave the pile of rubble separating you two an annoyed glare that you hoped would somehow reach Brawn. As if in answer to your wishes Brawn piped up on the communicator again.

"I can hear you glarin' at me." he said. You chuckled. 

"How can you hear a glare, Brawn?" you asked and you could hear him guffawing. 

The two of you shared a good laugh before you decided to address something that had been bugging you for a while. 

"Brawn... you're always saying that you know I can handle myself in a fight. Still, you're always calling me 'Kid' like I'm some kind of tag-a-long sidekick. You know I actually really hate that." 

There was no response from your partner for a long while. Then you hear him sigh heavily. 

"I'm sorry." he said in a tone that said he was embarrassed to do so. 

"Look, Kid-- I mean... look, I know it's rough, okay?" he began. "I understand how you feel when everybody treats you like you just came off the assembly line. It's not right. But the guys are just... worried, ya know?" 

Brawn didn't sound right. His normally gruff, rugged tone had gone quiet (well as quiet as Brawn could ever get). 

"Hey Buddy, you okay?" You asked. 

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine... I just... Dammit all... "He sighed heavily again. There was a sound of clanging metal and if you didn't know better you'd have thought that he'd slapped himself. 

"I'm not sure how to say this," he spoke up again. "This probably ain't the best time either, but I just don't know if I'll be able to do say this again. I worry about you, too. Yeah I know, big, bad Brawn has a soft spot. Shut up."

He was struggling like he wanted to say more. As for you, your mind was reeling. This was a side of Brawn that you always knew was there but he'd never showed that side of himself to anybody. Most of the time he acted like he couldn't stand sentimental stuff and would actively ridicule anybody that started getting "mushy". He wasn't the type of guy to open up to anybody, not even his closest friends. And yet, here he was, openly admitting his feelings. You smiled, genuinely touched at the gesture.

"Brawn," you started to say, but he cut you off. Any trace of softness had been sucked out of his voice and replaced with strict urgency.

"Someone's comin' up on your side. Cliff top. Radio silence." 

You ducked back against the cliff and huddled into an alcove. It didn't offer much cover, but it would at least hide you from anyone looking directly down into the cliff. You heard the sound of a heavy vehicle rolling over the rocks above. One of the rocks broke loose and fell down into the cliff, right next to your hiding spot. Taking a chance, but being cautious, you peeked up at your visitor. A light tan colored tank rolled to a stop just above your hiding place. It transformed and there stood a Decepticon you definitely weren't ready to deal with. Blitzwing. You ducked back into the alcove. As much as you hated to admit it, but Blitzwing would slaughter you in seconds if you tried to take him on alone. 

"Come on out, little Autobot! I know you're down there! Quit hiding! Come on up here and play with ol' Blitzwing!" he called down to you. 

You hated this. Hiding like a helpless coward. But what else could you do? You almost cried out as a barrage of laser fire began scorching the ground near you. You ducked as far back into the alcove as you could go. All at once the laser fire stopped and the dust began to settle back down to the earth. 

"I'm gettin' board, Auto-twerp!" he bellowed. "Maybe I should go find your tiny friend instead and play with him for a while? Would you like that?" 

You almost laughed at that. Part of you wished he would go find Brawn. The Decepticons were always underestimating Brawn simply because he was a mini-bot. You would give anything to see the triple-changer's face if your partner did get to fight him. Seeing Brawn put 'Cons twice his size in their place was always a treat. 

"Fine! You wanna play games? I'm coming down there, Autobot, and you're not gonna like it when I find you!" 

You froze. This had now escalated to the worse case scenario. If he really did come down there, you were scrap metal. You silently pulled your laser pistol from it's holster. It seemed wholly inadequate all of a sudden. 

"Ready or not, here I come!" Blitzwing called down, laughing wickedly. 

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" another voice shrieked. 

Oh, you knew that voice. It was unmistakable. 

"Starscream? I was just about to smash a little 'Bot into iron filings!*" Blitzwing protested. 

"Imbecile!" Came the Air Commander's shrill reply. "We need you on the front lines! Stop wasting your time tormenting grunt soldiers!" 

You could almost see Blitzwing's face twisting up in a snarl at the Seeker. 

"Whatever." Blitzwing muttered. You could hear the sounds of transformation and a jet's engine taking off. Blitzwing chose his jet mode rather than tank. Probably to get away from the Air Commander quicker. You waited to hear the sounds of his own jet mode leaving the scene but it never happened. Moments passed. What was he doing up there? 

You fell backwards as Starscream landed directly in front of you. The ground shook a bit at his landing. He straightened up and greeted you with his signature self-satisfied smirk. Primus, the only thing missing was a tooth sparkle. Oh. No, wait. There it was. He aimed one of his null rays at you. 

"I've been looking everywhere for you." he said with a sneer. 

*Couldn't help the reference to Transformers Animated's Blitzwing there.


	6. Yandere G1 Starscream X Autobot Reader (part 4)

Friendly Reminder: Please read the rules before requesting!

Quick note: I'm not really satisfied with how this turned out. I feel like I'm having things happen too fast but I didn't want to hold the story up any longer. I hope you like it anyway. 

Murphy's Law stated that "Anything that can go wrong, will go wrong." No better quote could accurately describe your day. First with all the scrap that happened earlier, then with the Decpeticons attacking and you not being able to recharge, getting separated from Brawn (again), getting cornered by Blitzwing, and now getting cornered and confronted by Starscream. Truly this day was the worst day in your entire life! You were tired. You were so very tired. If only you'd been allowed at least an Earth hour of recharge you might have been better prepared for this.

Your engines sputtered and your processor was going into overdrive. Your hand trembled as you attempted to raise your blaster. Starscream batted the weapon out of your grasp, sending it clattering across the dirt. You stared after it, considering making a move to grab it, but you knew the Decepticon SIC would blast you if you even pointed a digit in the direction of your gun. If you had been better rested you would have been able to prevent such a thing from happening. Your moves would've been faster and the grip on your gun would've been tighter, but you were so tired. Exhausted. You hadn't realized how in need of recharge you were until now. You could barely focus on what was happening but you refused to show it. You would never show such weakness in front of your fellow Autobots, so you were damned if you showed how fatigued you were to a Decepticon scumbag!

"You have a lot of nerve, Autobot." Starscream said in a low, threatening voice. It was far more unnerving than his usual shrill tone. 

You gave him a strange look. What was he referring to? Nerve? Nerve for what? 

"Um... I'm not sure exactly, but it sounds like you're accusing me of something?" You said. 

The barrel of his null ray was roughly jabbed against your forehead. You raised your hands in surrender. 

"Don't play coy with me, you worthless heap of spare parts!" he screamed. "You know what you did!" 

This earned the seeker another strange look from you. What was he shrieking about?

"Okay..." you said. Your confusion with the situation was growing by the moment. "Let's pretend for a klick that I have no idea what you're talking about. Do you mind elaborating?"

Starscream made a noise of frustration but decided to play along. 

"You did something to me when you repaired me that day! I don't know what you did, but you will fix it or you will not leave here in one piece! Do I make myself clear, Autobot!?"

"Clear as the Glass Desert of Ulara 12." You quipped. "Seriously though. I've got no clue as to what you're talking about. All I did was repair your injuries like you'd requested. I assume you had Hook do further repairs on you afterward. If you've got some kind of side effects going on you may want to take that up with him." 

"Don't get cute with me, imbecile!" He screamed in rage. "It was you that did it! I know it was! I didn't feel this way until you repaired me! It's some sort of Autobot trick! I can't even think straight anymore!" 

You started to say, "How's that any different from normal?" but the gun to your head gave you the impression that teasing the Decepticon right now wouldn't be too smart.

Starscream launched into a full on rant then. "I can't refuel! I can't recharge! I can't even scheme properly! I can't concentrate on anything!" he shouted, looking at you as if you were the sole cause of all of his problems. "My processor is filled with nothing but thoughts of... thoughts of... of..." 

His ranting trailed off to a nearly inaudible whisper. It was as if a switch had been flipped. He was almost calm now. The scowl on his face morphed into that same bewildered look he'd given you the day you'd met him. His optics had drifted from your face to look at your still raised hands. He stared at them for the longest time while muttering strange things to himself. You were stunned at his sudden mood swing. The other Autobots had been right. Starscream was a complete loon. 

Suddenly, Starscream grasped one of your hands by the wrist. You flinched but did not cry out. "What are you doing!" you blurted.   
"Be quiet." came the unexpectedly calm command. 

And with that Starscream placed your hand against his face. You froze, your processor going blank. What on Cybertron was going on with this guy!? He held your hand in place for a while until he let out a contented sigh. You felt woozy all of a sudden. Strangely, it had nothing to do with the uncomfortably intimate situation you were in. Your battle instincts were screaming at you to fight back. Punch him in the face. Kick his legs out from under him. Spit on him. Anything! But you couldn't act. Your body felt like it had turned to solid stone. Not only that, but you were overheating. The moment your hand made contact with Starscream's face plates, you felt your cooling fans kick in. Now they felt like they were going into over drive. You became faintly aware of various warning messages flashing up in your HUD. Something was wrong. All the excitement of battle plus your lack of rest were taking their toll. Your optics were flickering and you were finding it harder and harder not to go into sleep mode. That was the last thing you needed was to be helpless and at the mercy of the crazy 'Con! 

"Now I understand." Starscream murmured. You couldn't tell if he was still talking to himself or to you now. "Your touch. That's what did it."   
He pulled your hand away from his face but did not let go. He looked down at you with an expression that had your energon going cold in your fuel lines. It was a dreamy look of... admiration? It didn't look right on Starscream's face. From what you'd seen of the Seeker, he didn't admire anyone but himself. This was weird. This was weird and freaky and you had to get away from him! 

You managed to yank your wrist from his grip but you were still trapped. Starscream chuckled, seemingly amused at your discomfort. 

"I was going to kill you, you know?" He said, still speaking in that uncharacteristically calm tone. It was beginning to set you on edge. "But now I understand what my trouble was. I've been missing something all this time, and I didn't know what it was until now." That sounded uncomfortably amorous. 

"What is wrong with you!" you shouted, terror beginning to creep up your spinal strut. 

Starscream chuckled and smiled almost sweetly. "Nothing, now." 

"Will you stop talking like that!" you hollered.

Your optics went black for a split second and more warnings were flashing in your vision. One of your fans was malfunctioning and you were overheating badly. There was also a "Low Energy" warning flashing at you. It had been there for a while but now it's yellow coloring had turned red. This was bad. Very bad. 

Starscream pulled the gun from your head and backed up slightly. He stared at you for a moment with a blank expression. The next thing you knew, his arm had curled around you and he was pulling you out of your hiding space. You cried out in surprise. The action had finally snapped you out of your scared stiff state and you began slamming your fists against the Seeker's helm. 

"Stop that!" he shouted. "Don't make this difficult!!" 

"Let go of me, you rust-licking son of a retro rat!" was your only response. 

So he was going to take you prisoner, then? Not if you could help it! Your engine sputtered dangerously but you gathered enough strength to send your knee into Starscream's gut. He grunted and released you. You jumped away from him only to stumble and fall to your knees as a dizzy spell hit you. 

Starscream clutched at his stomach a moment before straightening up and fixing you with a smirk that was far more unnerving that any expression you'd seen on him so far. 

"Feisty little thing, aren't you?" he said in a teasing tone. You wanted to purge your tanks at the sound of it. 

Your limbs were shaking violently and you couldn't stand. You could only sit and watch as Starscream moved forward to grab you again. This time you wouldn't be able to fight back. Your vision was fading to black now but just before your optics dimmed completely you saw something small and powerful slamming into the Seekers side. 


	7. Yandere G1 Starscream X Autobot Reader (part 5)

Ratchet was not happy with you. Not. At. All. The first thing you saw when you came to was the medic's face glowering down at you. He gave you a moment to collect your thoughts before railing on you. 

"What the blazes were you thinking? What did you think you'd accomplish by running full tilt into battle without getting any recharge and on low fuel?" He demanded. 

Oh yeah. When Wheeljack asked for your help you hadn't really finished your energon rations. No wonder you were in such bad shape. You opened your mouth to respond but Ratchet cut you off. 

"Are you a sparkling?" 

"No, but--" 

"But nothing! You're an adult. Nobody should have to tell you to refuel and recharge when you're supposed to! Your well-being is your own responsibility! You came uncomfortably close to going into a permanent stasis lock! Do you understand!? That's as good as dead!"

You just nodded your head, feeling ashamed. You knew that there was no point in telling Ratchet what happened. He was right. It was no one's fault but your own. You could have told Wheeljack that you'd help him another time (or just said "no", like any bot with a working processor would've done). 

"You're one of the few level-headed bots I know. Don't go ruining that! If you ever end up in my med-bay for something so stupid and easily avoided again so help me I'll weld you to your recharge bed!" 

"Right. Sorry, sir." You said, wincing at how timid your voice sounded. 

'And don't call me, Sir!' Ratchet growled, inching dangerously close to a table full of wrenches. "I'm a medical officer not a drill sargent!" 

"Sorry, Si---Ratchet. Sorry." 

"Just get out of here." He grumped, though in a slightly softer tone. 

You headed for the double doors that lead in and out of the med-bay. 

"One more thing," Ratchet spoke up again causing you to wince slightly, expecting another scathing scolding. "You tell that tiny terror of a friend of yours that if he ever barges into my operating room like that again he'll come out of recharge with both his legs shoved up his--" 

"Okay Ratchet!" You interrupted. "I'll relay the message. Thank you. Good bye." 

With that you left the med-bay and almost ran into a smaller figure as they were on their way in. 

"Brawn!" you cried. 

The mini-bot grinned up at you. 

"Finally awake, Sleeping Beauty?" he chuckled, poking you in the belly. You shoved his hand away and groaned. You were not in the mood for his ribbing, goodnatured or otherwise. 

"Stuff it, Shortstop." You grumbled. "Not in the best of moods right now. Ratchet is hardly Prince Charming."

Brawn made a sound of agreement as you walked past him. He followed after you and began to walk along beside you. 

"Isn't it a little ironic that I feel worse after leaving the med-bay?" You added. 

Brawn stopped mid-stride. You stopped and turned to see why he stopped walking. 

"You know, if you want I can go back and straighten out that old grouch." he offered, his face taking on a fearsome snarl. "I was already on my way in to give him a piece of my processor when you came out!" 

"Brawn, do not go messing with Ratchet!" You warned him. "That doesn't go well for anybody! Strength is not a factor here! This is Ratchet we're talking about. This is the guy that straightens out the likes of Ironhide and Sunstreaker! Don't get on his bad side!" 

"He's already on my bad side!" Brawn bellowed. 

Oh boy. Not this again. Brawn had a habit of starting fights with random bots for random reasons. He once got all over Perceptor's case simply because the scientist preferred to fight the war from a lab rather than on the battlefield. 

"Brawn..." you started but the mini-bot shouted over you. 

"I heard what he said about me before you came out of the med-bay. He acts all high and mighty just because he's the head medical officer! Well his bedside manner is slag! I heard what he said to you before you left! How is that any way to talk to a patient!? And don't even get me started on him kicking me out of the operating room! Am I not allowed to be in the room when my partner is on the operating table!? What's that about!?"

"Yeah, what is that about, Brawn?" You said, crossing your arms and fixing him with an accusing look. "Operating rooms are for patients and medical personnel only. You barging in like that was causing a distraction in the middle of an operation. Ratchet was trying to keep me from going into permanent stasis lock. You would've felt pretty bad if I'd locked up or gone offline because you barged into the operating room." 

"That wouldn't... well I... yeah, I guess..." Brawn visibly deflated with the realization of what could have happened because of him. 

"Why did you do that, anyway?" you asked. 

Brawn gritted his dental plate and looked away from you. "Why do you think?" he said, looking at anything but you. 

"I have no idea, Brawn." You said, giving him a strange look. 

"You can't be this oblivious." He grumbled. "Are you gonna make me say it right out?" 

Oh geez. You had your suspicions for a while now but you never thought anything would come of it. Did Brawn have feelings for you? Brawn, who acted like expressing any kind of tenderness or softness was a sign of weakness, was crushing on his partner?

"Brawn..." You murmured, not sure how to handle the situation. 

"Fine." Brawn ground out. "I like ya, alright? I like ya more than I should. Happy now?" He crossed his arms grumpily, stewing in the shame of admitting having soft feelings for someone. 

"I don't know what to say." You said honestly. "I don't know how I feel about this, Brawn. I never thought anybody would fall for me." 

"Look, I get it if you don't feel the same. I suspected that you probably didn't. Don't know why you'd go for somebody like me anyway." Brawn said, thinking that you were trying to let him down easy. 

"I didn't say I wasn't interested." You said. 

Brawn shot you a confused look. 

"Then what are you trying to say?" He asked. 

You sighed.

"I'm trying to say that I don't know how I feel yet. I care about you, Brawn, but I don't know if it goes that deep. Then there's the war. Frankly I don't think trying to have a serious relationship during an intergalactic war is a good idea. I think I'd rather wait until the war is over and the Autobots have won before I even think about romance." 

This seemed to satisfy Brawn. He smiled in an uncharacteristically shy way. 

"So is that a "maybe"?" Brawn asked. 

You smiled.

"Yeah. That's a "maybe"."

Brawn was grinning again. Hopefully this meant he'd forgotten his anger against Ratchet. Probably not. You'd just have to keep an eye on him to make sure he didn't get the medic mad and end up welded to the ceiling.... or with his legs removed and shoved into uncomfortable places.

Suddenly, Brawn grabbed your wrist. His touch wasn't rough, but the contact stirred bad memories that had you getting sick to your tank. At your dismayed expression, Brawn let go. 

"Sorry. Didn't mean to startle ya." He said. "I just... are you okay?" 

You knew what he meant. You hadn't really wanted to talk about this yet. However, you were not going to let the situation conquer you. 

"I'm fine. I'm just really not happy with myself though." You said. 

Brawn gave you a look of bewilderment. 

"Why? How's it your fault?" he asked. 

"Ratchet was right. I should have refueled and recharged when I had the chance. If I had been on the ball Starscream..." You hesitated, feeling both queasy and furious at the memory. "...he wouldn't have backed me into a corner like that. I would've been able to defend myself! There's no good reason for letting Starscream overpower me like that! If I'd just used some common sense then I could've handled the situation. I could've gotten away from Blitzwing, too!" You said, furious at the memory of how weak you were at the time. 

"Blitzwing was there!?" Brawn shouted. 

"At first. He's the one that cornered me in the beginning. Though, when Starscream showed up he told Blitzwing to get lost." 

"Hmph. He probably wanted to take you captive and take the credit all for himself. Low life coward." Brawn growled. 

"Yeah..." you mumbled. You replayed the memory of that moment over an over again. The whole situation was weird and creepy and made your protoform feel itchy and gross. 

"I think I'm gonna hit the wash racks. I'm feeling kinda... icky." You added, trying not to visibly cringe. You started to walk away when Brawn stopped you again. 

"What happened back there? You can tell ol' Brawn anything you know!" Brawn was grinning but you could see the concern in his optics. 

You sighed. 

"I don't really know what happened. Starscream was acting crazy. Well, crazier than usual." you explained. 

"Crazy how?" Brawn asked, optics narrowed in suspicion. 

"He seemed pretty convinced that I'd done something to him when I gave him first aid the first time I'd come across him. He said that he couldn't think straight anymore." 

Brawn laughed. 

"When could he ever?" he chuckled. 

"That's what I was thinking!" You said with a smile. "Then he just started ranting and rambling. Nothing he was saying was making any sense. He'd go back and forth between screeching at me and muttering to himself. Then he grabbed me. Trying to take me captive like you said but you showed up and put a stop to that. At that point my system couldn't take the lack of recharge and fuel anymore and I just fainted... like a wimp." 

Brawn patted your arm. 

"Don't beat yourself up about it. Everybody messes up from time to time. Just don't let yourself get in that condition again." he said. 

"Don't worry. I learned my lesson." you said. You made it a point to omit the parts about Starscream holding his null ray to your head while forcing you to touch his face. The memory was uncomfortable and the last thing you wanted was to give Brawn another reason to fly into a rage. There was something you wanted to get off your chest plate though. 

"Hey, Brawn?" you said somewhat shyly. 

"Yeah?" he said, not suspecting anything. 

You knelt down and wrapped your arms around him. The action shocked the mini-bot into embarrassed stutters. Brawn wasn't a touchy-feely guy, but you just wanted to show your appreciation. 

"Thanks for the rescue back there." You said. 

"O-oh. Y-eah. N-no p-problem." Brawn stuttered out, still trying to act all tough even though his spark felt like it was going to go supernova. You snickered at his embarrassed face.  He wasn't the best looking bot, but he was charming in his own way. 

"Eugh! Get a room you two!" came a familiar snobby voice. 

You looked up to see Tracks standing in the hallway with a look of disgust on his handsome face. 

You rolled your optics.

"Hey, Tracks." You greeted as Brawn squirmed out of your grip, looking as humiliated as a possible. 

"Honestly you two could at least show some common decorum." Tracks groused. "This is a corridor in the Ark after all, not some seedy back alley on Hedonia." 

At that Brawn practically exploded. 

"You wanna run that by me again, pretty boy!?" Brawn snarled, raising both fists up at the speedster. 

"No need to get rough!" Tracks protested. "All I'm saying is that..." 

"Stuff it, pansy! I've been itching for a fight all day, and brother, you just made my day! I'm gonna smear that fancy paint job of yours all over the walls!" The furious mini-bot charged towards Tracks who was so startled that he transformed right in the middle of the hallway and raced off in the opposite direction. 

You stood there in bewilderment for a moment before sighing in annoyance and chasing after your enraged partner. 

"Brawn, don't kill him!" You called as you tried to keep up with them. 

None of you saw the tiny metallic beetle scurry backwards into the vents as the three of you passed by. A camera lens embedded in the little robot's head focused in on you as you raced by it. It watched you go down the hall taking in every detail of your frame. Somewhere in a secret location far away from both the Autobot and Decepticon bases, a scheming Air commander sat at a computer console watching the footage of you and your Autobot comrades. Starscream scowled at he re-watched the footage of you embracing your mini-bot partner. Was that just a friendly hug? Or did it mean something more? Was the mini-bot a companion... or a lover? Starscream grit his dental plate so hard that he thought his jaw would crack. That nasty little pest! He recognized him as Brawn and it was he that stopped him from taking you away. He would have you all to himself by now if it weren't for that meddling mini-bot! Brawn nearly killed him in their last encounter. The thought of him being bested by a mini-bot of all things was mortifying! How could something that small be strong enough to take on the Decepticon SIC!? It infuriated him more that you seemed to be fond of the little monster.  He would have to get the mini-bot out of the way somehow, but taking him on directly was out of the question.

Starscream's wings twitched in irritation. You had been so kind to him during your first meeting. You didn't insult him or hit him or do anything that everyone else did. The second meeting didn't go as well. Starscream admitted that he was entirely to blame for that. He had threatened to kill you after all. But he hadn't fully understood the situation. He didn't know just how different from everyone else that you were... how much better than everyone else you were. He rested his face in his hands and sighed miserably as he watched the footage of you holding onto Brawn as he tried to fight that arrogant fool Tracks. You seemed annoyed but also content to be with those morons. 

Starscream shuttered his optics as if in pain. It did hurt. This emptiness that only you could fill was excruciating.  It was an emptiness that had been with him since he'd first come online. Starscream never got what he wanted. In the beginning all he wanted was to be a scientist along side his best friend Skyfire. Then Skyfire went missing and the war started. He lost both his dream job and his best friend. Then he became the Decepticon Air Commander and Megatron's second in command. It had been enough to fill the emptiness for a while but he quickly realized that Megatron was a poor leader. Megatron never listened to him when he corrected him on something. Was that not what an SIC was supposed to do? Of course, but that's not what Megatron wanted. No! Megatron wanted his Decepticons to just be a pack of Yes Mechs who just did as they were told and never asked questions! Megatron never wanted to consider that he might actually be wrong about something. He never wanted to admit that he had any faults. If a mission failed then clearly it was someone else's fault. Usually that someone was Starscream. And because he was the only one that dared to stand up to the silver brute, Megatron saved all his pent up rage for him. Starscream was beginning to wonder if the only reason Megatron kept him as SIC was so he'd have someone to knock around when things didn't go his way. It was because of this that Starscream was so insistent on replacing the tyrant and take over as the Decepticon Leader. After all that he'd been through the Seeker felt he deserved to be on top for a change. 

Then Skyfire showed up in his life again. Imagine his joy at finding his long lost friend after all this time. Now imagine his dismay when his long lost friend turned against him. And why? Because he didn't flinch at taking the life of an enemy? Starscream lost his best friend (his only friend) all over again that day and it was the Autobots' fault! Those disgusting do-gooders had turned Skyfire against him! 

Then there was you. You had been kind to him for seemingly no reason. Skyfire had befriended him due to their shared love of science and exploration, but with you there had been no such connection. You simply wanted to help him in spite of him being an enemy. It made no sense to him and he'd been so confused by your actions at the time. He'd been even more confused by his reactions to your touch. It wasn't until your second meeting with him that he realized why. Your touch was what he'd really been wanting his entire life. It represented simple, basic kindness which is something he'd been denied for ever since Skyfire went missing. When Skyfire turned on him, he'd given up hope that he could ever truly earn real kindness from anyone ever again. If Starscream wanted something (even kindness), he would have to take it, either with violence or deceit. Usually it was a combination of both. 

It was because you were an Autobot that he couldn't have you. That hideous red face on your armor was the only thing that kept you apart. Just like with Skyfire, the Autobot's had poisoned your processor against him. He was a Decepticon and therefore he was evil and would only want to hurt you. Starscream groaned. He messed up badly when he threatened you. He'd played into the bad image that the Autobots'  had instilled in you. It would be impossible to combat their brainwashing... or would it?

Starscream glanced toward his three conspirators as they gorged themselves on the energon he'd... "procured" from the Decepticon storage vault for their services. The Insecticons were repulsive creatures but at least they were useful. Bonus points for their equal dislike of Megatron. 

"This is the best energon I've ever tasted!" Kickback chirped, drooling all over himself. 

Starscream grimaced at the display but said nothing. 

"Yes! And Starscream is much more generous than Megatron Megatron." Added Shrapnel. 

Any other time, Starscream would be preening over the fact that someone thought that he was better than Megatron in any way, but he couldn't bring himself to care about that right now. 

"Bombshell," Starscream addressed the third Insecticon who looked up from his meal in curiosity. 

"I'm very pleased with these spybugs you've invented. I can see nearly everything that goes on in the Autobot base and none of the fools are the wiser." the Seeker said, going straight for the Insecticon scientist's ego. 

Bombshell puffed up with pride. "Of course! I modeled them on this planet's insect life. Even the humans would have a hard time noticing them, and even if they did, they would only see a normal beetle! They'll never suspect that they are being spied on!" the beetle-former bragged, wiping spilled energon from under his face plate. 

"I have another project I'd like you to work on for me, if you're interested." Starscream offered. 

"I'd be delighted! But of course, I expect to be paid for my genius." Bombshell said. 

"Of course. I'll even double the energon rations this time." 

All three Insecticons looked at Starscream in surprise, mouths watering at the thought of a huge stockpile of energon. 

"Furthermore if this project goes as well as the spybugs, I'll give you something even better than energon." Starscream said with a grin. 

The Insecticons looked at each other skeptically. What could possibly be better than energon? The three of them murmured to each other for a moment before coming to a decision. 

"What did you have in mind, Starscream?" asked Bombshell. 

The Seeker grinned in wicked delight. 

 

Quick Author's Note: I just want to let everyone know that the next chapter will mark the end of this particular story. After that I will begin to work on the other requests that I've got. Due to how long this story took to complete I may start making all remaining requests oneshots. I feel that I can get them completed faster that way. I'm also closing requests so I can work on what I have so far. So until further notice, REQUESTS ARE NOW CLOSED!! Thank you for your time and readership.   
PS. Does anyone know how to change the title of a story on Quotev? I need to change the word "open" to "closed" so no one gets confused. 

PSS. I'm dying over the fact that my spellcheck wanted me to change the "gooders" part of the word "do-gooders" to "goobers" so it would have said "DO-GOOBERS"!  WTF!? XD


End file.
